Speciale
by Mitsudani
Summary: Narancia cree que Bucciarati jamás se fijará en él, sin saber que en realidad él es el más especial de todos para su jefe. Pareja: Bruno Bucciarati x Narancia Ghirga / Hints: Bucciarati x Giorno, Bucciarati x Fugo, Bucciarati x Mista


**:: SPECIALE ::**

_Bruno Bucciarati x Narancia Ghirga_

Prólogo: Obsesionada con JJBA Vento Aureo yo? Pff, para nada :P Dejé colgado mi anterior fic, pero juré solemnemente que no pasaría lo mismo con este, entonces pensé que quizá si escribo algo más corto, de un sólo capítulo, tenga más chance de terminarlo. Mi OTP de Vento Aureo es BucciaNara, que por lo que anduve buscando en la web no es muy popular, hay poco material, algo se consigue, aunque no mucho :( Una pena porque mi obsesión con la serie viene muy de la mano con Narancia, jaja. En fin, este fic es principalmente BucciaNara, pero se menciona a todo Passione x Bucciarati, jaja, el jefecito tiene un harem más que una pandilla de gansters 3 Me gustaría escribir una continuación, por cierto :D Espero les guste.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sentado en el sofá del living de la casa, Narancia no dejaba de mirar fijamente a Bucciarati con una expresión molesta en su rostro mientras giraba las llaves del auto que habían alquilado recientemente en su dedo índice derecho. Abbacchio, sentado a su lado tomando té tranquilamente, le había pedido hace unos instantes que dejara de hacer ese ruido metálico y molesto, pero el chico de cabello negro lo había ignorado por completo.

Frente a ellos, Bucciarati leía el periódico, cruzado de piernas. No levantaba la vista en absoluto de las páginas, lo cual molestaba más a Narancia porque, sí, quería que viera su rostro enfadado. Narancia dejó que las llaves giraran cada vez más arriba de su dedo, hasta que se soltaron, con tanta puntería que fueron a dar veloz y estrepitosamente contra la frente de Bucciarati.

─ ¿Sucede algo... Narancia? ─dijo Bucciarati con total tono de regaño mientras por fin bajaba el períodico a la mesa ratona y miraba a su subordinado─ Te ves irritado desde hace unos cuántos días... Conmigo...

Narancia se alarmó al escuchar esa última palabra. Era cierto, pero no había pensando en que su jefe había notado su cambio de comportamiento desde un primer momento. ¿Tan perceptivo era? ¿O él había sido muy obvio? Sacudió la cabeza levemente, cerrando fuerte los ojos por un segundo y se levantó del sofá antes de que también notara el incipiente rubor en sus mejillas.

─ ¡Olvídalo! ─gritó Narancia mientras salía raudamente de la habitación dando grandes zancadas.

Bucciarati se quedó mirando a Abbacchio como si buscara una respuesta a lo que acababa de suceder.

─ Esto pasa por tener adolescentes en la banda, Bucciarati... ─dijo Abbacchio luego de dar otro sorbo de té, adivinando el desconcierto de su amigo─ No debería sorprenderte.

Bucciarati dio un suspiro. Tendría que ir tras Narancia y hablar seriamente con él.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Fugo vio a Narancia caminando rápido hacia él por el pasillo y levantó una mano para saludarlo, sin embargo, su compañero siguió de largo con cara de poquísimos amigos, golpeándolo en el hombro al pasar.

─ ¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?! ─exlamó Fugo viendo a Narancia entrando a su habilitación y dando un portazo tras de sí. Obviamente fue tras él a exigirle una explicación.

─ ¡¿Acaso no ves por dónde vas, pedazo de idiota?! ─Fugo ingresó a los gritos a la habitación de Narancia, abriendo la puerta de par en par─ ¡¿Tampoco te enseñaron a saludar como corresponde o sólo eres tan tonto que nunca aprendiste?!

Narancia giró sobresaltado y enojado: ─ ¡¿Y tú por qué entras a mi habitación sin pedir permiso, imbécil?!

─ ¿¡Qué acaso buscas pelea?! ¡Vamos afuera cuando quieras! ─exlamó Fugo cerrando los puños ─¡No quiero que Bucciarati nos de otro sermón!

─ ¡No me menciones a Bucciarati! ─Narancia dio una patada a la puerta detrás de Fugo, cerrándola con un estruendo.

─ ¿Eh...? ─el muchacho rubio pareció olvidarse de su enojo al escuchar aquella frase. Era raro, muy raro, que su amigo esté enojado con su jefe─ No me digas que por primera vez en tu vida estás enfadado con tu ídolo...

─ ¡Cállate! ─Narancia retrocedió, se dejó caer sentado en su cama y agachó la cabeza, ya rindiéndose ante su angustia.

Fugo vio sorprendido cómo comenzaban a caer lágrimas por sus mejillas. ─ ¿Ey... qué te sucede...?

─ ¡Los vi, Fugo! ─Narancia levantó la cabeza y acercó sus manos a ella. Su rostro era un mar de lágrimas─ ¡A Bucciarati con el chico nuevo!

─ ¿Qué? ¿A Bucciarati con Giorno? ¿Y eso que tiene de malo?

─ Es que ellos... ellos... ─titubeó Narancia mientras su cara se ponía roja como un tomate.

─ Si no lo explicas no voy a entender qué demonios está pasando... ─Fugo se sentó en la cama al lado de su amigo.

─ ¡Giorno le pidió que lo bese! ─Narancia tomó de los hombros a Fugo y lo empezó a sacudir, como si esa acción hiciera que el chico rubio entendiera mejor─ ¡Y él lo hizo! ¡Bucciarati lo besó! ¡Lo escuché y lo vi todo!

Fugo lanzó una sonora carcajada que dejó a Narancia en el completo desasosiego: ─¿Y eso qué tiene de raro, Narancia? ¡Lo único pertubador aquí es que andes espiando a otros, ja, ja, ja!

─ ¡No los estaba espiando! ¡Fue sin querer que yo...! Espera, ¡¿cómo qué tiene de raro?!

─ ¿Acaso nunca te has besado con el jefe? ─respondió Fugo con curiosidad.

Narancia sintió que su corazón se detenía. ¿Qué acababa de escuchar? No, no, debía haber algún error, algo que malentendió: ─ ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? ¡Es obvio que no! ¿Cómo podría...? ¿Acaso...?

Fugo cerró los ojos, dando un suspiro exasperado: ─ Narancia, todos hemos tenido algo con Bucciarati.

El muchacho de ojos violetas se levantó de la cama de un salto y se agarró la cabeza: ─ ¡¿Qué me estás diciendo?! ¡¿Esto tiene que ser una broma?! ─luego volvió a tomar a Fugo de los hombros y a sacudirlo─ ¡Dime que es una broma!

El rubio joven volvió a reirse: ─ ¡Ja, ja, perdóname! No me río porque sea una broma, ¡me río de lo ingenuo que eres, ja, ja! ¿De verdad tú nunca te acostaste con Bucciarati? ¡Con todo lo que lo idolatras, ja, ja!

Narancia retrocedió unos pasos, casi horrorizado: ─ No, no puede ser...

─ ¿No me digas que el ingenuo y sensible Narancia... también es virgen? ─susurró Fugo poniéndose de pie.

─ ¡Cállate! ─gritó Narancia ruborizándose y provocándo otra enorme carcajada de Fugo ─ ¡Todo esto debe ser una broma tuya! ¡Vete de aquí!

─ ¡Y yo que pensaba contarte cómo fue mi experiencia! ─exclamó Fugo en tono burlón─ ¡Pero puedes preguntarle al resto si tienen dudas, ja, ja, adiós! ─el muchacho salió de la habitación rápidamente, sin dejar de reír, antes de que a Narancia se le ocurriera sacar su navaja.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La mente de Narancia era un torbellino de sentimientos y dudas luego de la conversación con Fugo. El muchacho de cabello negro estaba tirado en su cama, boca abajo, tapando su cabeza con la almohada, y no dejaba de pensar.

"¿De verdad será que todos menos yo...? ¡No, no puede ser! ¡Tiene que ser una broma de ese imbécil de Fugo para molestarme! Pero... vi a Bucciarati con Giorno... ¿Cómo es posible que él...? ¡Si tiene sólo 15 años! Creí que Bucciarati jamás me prestaría esa atención a mí por mi edad, pero si a Giorno si... ¡Soy dos años mayor que él, y uno mayor que Fugo!"

Narancia apretó los ojos con fuerza, las lágrimas aún brotaban de ellos.

"¿Tan poco atractivo soy para Bucciarati que nunca se fijó en mí de esa forma? Quizá sea que me veo más pequeño que los demás... ¡Pero si sólo soy el más bajo de estatura, nada más! ¿Será que me ve como un tonto y un ingenuo...? Es verdad que soy muy malo en matemáticas, ¡pero... aunque lloro con facilidad... no soy tan tonto! De todas formas... no estoy a su nivel, jamás podría estar al nivel de Bucciarati, en nada, por eso será que..."

El joven apretó un poco la almohada sobre su cabeza.

"Alguien como él jamás se fijaría en mí de esa forma... Lo sé desde un principio, no debería sorprenderme... Lo amo y admiro tanto desde el primer momento en que lo conocí... Tanto..."

Narancia sintió que todo su cuerpo ardía de tan sólo pensar en Bucciarati, en su esbelta y delgada figura, con su traje blanco y su cabello intensamente negro. Imaginó (una vez más, de las infinitas veces que lo había hecho) cómo sería que lo besara, que acariciara su rostro, su cuerpo, que lo hiciera completamente suyo.

El muchacho se colocó de lado en la cama y deslizó una mano hacia sus pantalones, dentro de su ropa interior: "Bucciarati... Ya... soy tuyo... desde que nos conocimos... ¿Por qué no te fijas en mí?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Narancia salió de su habitación dando un bostezo. Se había quedado dormido luego de masturbarse y aún se sentía somnoliento. En el pasillo alguien lo saludó:

─ Buenas tardes, Narancia ─dijo Giorno con una sonrisa.

Narancia se lo quedó mirando por unos segundos, incrédulo, y de repente recordó que lo había visto besándose con Bucciarati y también recordó lo que le había contado Fugo más temprano. Se le hizo muy difícil contener su enojo.

─ ¿Sucede algo? ─preguntó Giorno al ver que el otro muchacho simplemente lo observaba con cara de pocos amigos.

─ Nada... ─respondió Narancia y agregó─: El jefe dijo que te tratáramos como corresponde...

El muchacho morocho siguió su camino, dejando a Giorno sumido en la duda. Narancia parecía muy amigable al principio, pero hacía unos días estaba distante y frío. Al ser el nuevo, prefirió no inmiscuirse en los temas personales de los demás miembros, así que simplemente dejó que se fuera.

Justo antes de ingresar al living, Narancia se cruzó con Mista y se puso nervioso de inmediato. Mista, perfecto. Le preguntaría a él sobre lo que le había contado Fugo y con seguridad lo desmentiría.

─ ¿Qué sucede, Narancia? ─preguntó el muchacho cuando su amigo lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró hacia un rincón del pasillo.

─ Tengo que preguntarte algo... Algo personal... Creo que es una estupidez, así que no te rías, por favor.

Mista hizo una sonrisa afectada al ver el rostro completamente ruborizado de su compañero: ─ Dime, no te preocupes.

─ Me he enterado que... que todos se han acostado con Bucciarati... ─Narancia mantenía la cabeza gacha, casi susurrando para que nadie más que Mista escuche─ ¿Es eso cierto? Tú... ¿tú te has acostado con él también?

Mista lo miró sorprendido, y por unos instantes Narancia creyó que le negaría todo, pero...

─ ¿Por qué me preguntas eso, Narancia? Creí que todos ya lo sabíamos. ¿Acaso tú no? ─respondió Mista con total tranquilidad.

─ ¡¿QUÉEEEEE?! ─Narancia creyó estar teniendo una pesadilla. No había forma de que Mista le estuviera mintiendo, ni que estuviera siguiendo una broma de Fugo (precisamente por eso ni había mencionado al rubio).

"¡Entonces... entonces sí era cierto!" Narancia salió corriendo sin más, cambiando su rumbo del living a la puerta de entrada de la casa. "¡Bucciarati se ha acostado con todos! ¡Con todos menos conmigo, maldita sea! ¡Hasta con Fugo! ¡Ese necio incluso es menor que yo! ¡Todos atrajeron a Bucciarati de alguna manera y sin embargo, yo...!"

Las lágrimas ya resbalaban rápidamente por las mejllas de Narancia, y cuando estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral de la puerta de salida, sintió que alguien lo tomaba de la muñeca con firmeza, haciéndole detener su paso bruscamente.

─ Creo que me debes una explicación, Narancia... ─dijo Bucciarati con severidad.

─ ¡Eres la última persona con la que quiero hablar! ─gritó él. Se sentía tan impotente. Sentía que la persona que más amaba lo había traicionado... ¿pero traicionado cómo? Jamás había tenido nada con Bucciarati como para sentirse traicionado, en el fondo lo sabía. Pero igual le dolía mucho. Le dolía no ser lo suficiente para Bucciarati.

─ ¡Es una orden! ─gritó Bucciarati perdiendo la paciencia─ ¡Si realmente quieres seguir en Passione será mejor que dejes esa actitud!

Narancia dejó caer ambos brazos al lado de su cuerpo, rendido. Agachó la cabeza y se quedó allí, de pie. Bucciarati notó recién en ese momento las lágrimas en sus ojos.

─ ¿Por qué estás llorando?

No hubo respuesta, sólo más y más lágrimas cayendo silenciosamente.

─ ¿Narancia...? ─Bucciarati dio un paso hacia adelante y, al percatarse que probablemente el problema de Narancia era más profundo de lo que imaginaba, abrazó con suavidad a su subordinado, dejando que apoye su cabeza cerca de su pecho, aprovechando los más de diez centímetros de estatura que le llevaba.

─ Lo siento, Bucciarati... ─susurró Narancia. Se sentía avergonzado, pequeño e inservible. Y aún así, tenía tan cerca a la persona que más amaba en el mundo... Su perfume comenzaba a embriagarlo. Olía tan bien. Podría morir en ese mismo instante, allí, y sería feliz─ Siento mucho no ser lo suficiente para ti...

─ Ven conmigo ─Bucciarati tomó de la mano al otro muchacho, esta vez suavemente y lo dirigió a su habitación.

El joven de ojos violetas no reaccionó hasta que estuvo sentado en la cama de su jefe, junto a él. Había perdido la noción del tiempo por completo.

─ Narancia, ¿por qué crees que me acosté con el resto y no contigo? ─las palabras de Bucciarati sacaron a Narancia de su ensimismamiento. Fugo ya le había pasado el chisme. ¿Acaso era una pequeña sonrisa lo que notaba en el rostro de su líder?

─ B-bueno... pues... ─Narancia se ruborizó y agachó la cabeza con suma timidez─ N-no lo sé... Supongo que alguien como tú jamás... jamás se sentiría atraído por alguien como yo... M-mi cuerpo es pequeño... Mi cabello siempre es un desastre... Y no soy... digo, soy malo en matemáticas...

Bucciarati esbozó una sonrisa tierna y acarició una de las mejillas de Narancia, obligándolo con suavidad a levantar el rostro para que lo mire a los ojos: ─ La razón es que... tú eres el más especial de todos.

─ ¡¿Qué...?! ─Narancia sintió como si su corazón se deruviera por un segundo, pero enseguida movió su cabeza a un lado, soltándose de la caricia de Bruno─ No necesitas decirme eso ─dijo con algo de enfado. Le era tan irreal lo que acababa de escuchar que creía que le estaba mintiendo─ No tienes que ser condescendiente conmigo...

De repente Bucciarati mostró una expresión de enojo y con un rápido movimiento empujó a Narancia sobre la cama, lanzándose encima de él: ─ Todos y cada uno terminan por insinuarse, lo viste con Giorno, ¿verdad? ─Bucciarati acercó su rostro a centímetros del de Narancia, presionando con fuerza ambas muñecas del muchacho a los lados de su cabeza─ ¿Por qué tú no? Sé que me admiras mucho, pero nunca pude decifrar si era algo más... ¿Acaso es ingenuidad? ¿Inocencia? ¿Respeto? Dime, Narancia, ¿no soy lo suficiente para ti?

─ ¿Q-qué estás diciendo...? ─Narancia simplemente no daba crédito a lo que estaba ocurriendo. Jamás podría haber imaginado algo así, ni en sus sueños y fantasías más descabelladas. Bucciarati se acercó aún más y lo besó con fuerza, casi desenfrenadamente, deslizando su lengua entre sus dientes a los pocos segundos.

El muchacho más joven estaba en éxtasis. Nunca jamás nadie lo había besado de esa manera. Y no sólo eso, Bucciarati también había comenzado a jalar su cabello y a acariciar sus muslos. Luego de un par de minutos Bruno rompió el beso y se incorporó unos centímetros: vio a Narancia jadeando, sin aliento, con los ojos entreabiertos, ruborizado y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

─ Narancia, ¿estás bien?

─ B-Bucciarati... ─balbuceó él y luego se lanzó a sus brazos─ ¡Eres lo más importante para mí, desde que te conocí! ¡Sólo quiero estar a tu lado y seguirte por siempre! ¡Te amo! ¡No me importa nada más!─ Narancia enterró su rostro en el pecho de Bruno. Toda la situación tenía una parte amarga, lo sabía. Más allá de la enorme felicidad que sentía ahora al ver a Bucciarati mostrando ese tipo de interés en él, si su líder solía tener relaciones con toda la pandilla, ¿qué papel tenía él en todo eso? ¿Sería uno más? Si bien Bucciarati había dicho que él era "especial", ¿no era acaso una razón bastante egocéntrica? ¿Era tan especial como la figurita difícil de un album? Sin embargo, alejó ese pensamiento de su mente, al menos por ahora, y repitió con vehemencia─ ¡No me importa nada más!

Bruno acarició unos segundos la espalda del muchacho y luego lo separó de sí y lo tomó de los hombros, obligándolo a mirarlo a la cara: ─Narancia... Ya sabes cuál es la situación. ¿Estás dispuesto? No es prudente que te enamores de mí. ¿No tienes miedo a desilusionarte?

─ Yo... sólo... sólo quiero estar contigo ─respondió él desviando la mirada tímidamente.

Bucciarati mostró una sonrisa rebosante de afecto. Narancia le parecía la mezcla perfecta de inocencia y sensualidad. Si bien no era algo que le quitara el sueño, había anhelado tenerlo en su cama por bastante tiempo ya. Comenzó a quitarse la ropa y también la del otro joven.

─ ¿Es tu primera vez? ─preguntó Bucciarati al notar que su subordinado temblaba como una hoja mientras cerraba fuerte los ojos y asentía con la cabeza─ No te preocupes, yo te guiaré.

Narancia se sentía torpe y vulnerable, pero rápidamente la imagen de Bruno desnudo, rozando su piel, sus labios recorriendo todo su cuerpo, lo hizo olvidarse de todo lo demás. Vio de reojo cómo sacaba de la mesa de luz un envase de lubricante y cubría su miembro con él. Abrió sus piernas instintivamente y a continuación Bruno las tomó a ambos lados de su cuerpo y las levantó.

La sensación cuando Bucciarati comenzó a penetrarlo fue tan intensa que Narancia sentía que deliraba de placer y también un poco de dolor. Extendió sus brazos y se aferró a su jefe con todas sus fuerzas, atrayéndolo más hacia sí, quería todo de él y hasta comenzó a rogárselo.

Bucciarati no podía sentirse más extasiado al verlo gemir y suplicar por más. Narancia era tan estrecho, se sentía tan bien. Y el hecho de saber que se estaba quedando con su virginidad lo excitaba aún más.

Por su inexperiencia, Narancia no demoró en acabar, ensuciando su abdomen e incluso su pecho. Bucciarati continuó por unos momentos más, hasta acabar dentro de su subordinado.

─ Será mejor que descanses un poco ─dijo Bruno mientras tomaba varios pañuelos de papel de la caja en su mesita de luz y limpiaba al otro joven─ Estás agotado, puedes quedarte aquí.

─ G-gracias... ─Narancia sintió el perfume de Bucciarati en las sábanas cuando su jefe lo arropó. Esa cálida sensación, más su desvaneciente excitación comenzaron a hacerlo sentir somnoliento. Sintió a Bucciarati acariciando su revuelto cabello, darle un suave beso en los labios y luego alejándose hacia el baño de la habitación. Cerró los ojos despacio, escuchando el suave sonido de la ducha a lo lejos, imaginando el agua corriendo por el esbelto cuerpo desnudo de su líder y recordando cuando le dijo lo especial que era para él. Finalmente se quedó dormido con una sonrisa.


End file.
